


News from the empire [not-fic]

by litra



Series: Notfic [17]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not!Fic, Sith Shenanigans, as much as any crossover, inquisitors - Freeform, sort of cannon compliant, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Eddie is a reporter for the Republic. Then the republic becomes the Empire. Naturally Eddie has some questions. Naturally the Sith don't want him asking those questions. Chaos ensues.





	News from the empire [not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my not-fics this is an idea that I will probably never write out and deserves a good home. Feel free to play with it if it sparks your interest.

Okay so the idea is all the venom characters in the Star Wars universe, with the Star wars characters there too, we're not talking a total replacement.

Eddie is a reporter still and he's done a lot of articles about senator corruption. Maybe Anne is a senator's aid rather than a lawyer, or maybe she works as a lawyer for a senator, anyway that's how they end up breaking up, same as the movie. Dan is still a doctor, and relatively untouched by all the nonsense in the senate.

I 'm picturing Eddie's ratty apartment is in the lower levels and he has to come up to the higher level parks just to see the sun after he ends up disgraced.  

Also it's the clone wars. The end of the clone wars to be specific. Like Anakin is going to go crazy any minute and Palpatine is all but emperor when this story starts. The only reason Eddie isn't seen as a threat for his reporting when the republic becomes the empire, is that he's living on the lower levels with no job. 

So after he's been on his own for the six months or whatever, he gets a tip about the Jedi massacre. That's a few months ago now, but this video clip could be big. It shows Bail Organa there at the temple and the clones murdering younglings. the younglings couldn't possibly have been a part of the conspiracy, and by law they should have been returned to their families or taken into protective custody and given therapy (read brainwashing this is the empire after all). That's what happens when younglings from the separatists are captured, so why not the Jedi younglings?

Eddie goes and confronts Bail and he doesn't think he'll get anywhere this is his life after all, but he's got to try, he's got nothing left to lose. Eddie asks if Bail was friends with the Jedi and why didn't anyone notice if the conspiracy was that widespread? He also asks about the end of the war and a few other things, that are pushing the boundaries. Bail doesn't know who this guy is. He doesn't know if he should try to recruit Eddie for the rebellion or if he's a spy from Palpatine.   
Then one of the Emperor's aid's sees them. Bail sees them watching, and says some pointed things that aren't against the agenda but are also totally in favor of the rebellion and points Eddie at the Chancellor's office before exiting stage left. Eddie tries to get some information out of the aid, and ends up basically chasing him into the Emperor's outer office. Palpatine sees him before the senatorial guards kick him out.

Unknown to Eddie Palpatine has him followed and eventually decides he might be useful, but he also might be to dangerous toi let live. He leaks just enough information that Eddie finds one of his sith labs. 

Actually maybe he gives the responsibility to one of his inquisitors. One of the sisters or brothers or something. It's early enough that they would want to impress the emperor, but also they're not quite established yet. no one knows that you do as the inquisitor's say, and that they're this special unit. So even though the inquisitor is still just watching Eddie Eddie catches wind of it and follows them back to the lab...

From there Venom comes in. I'll need to watch the movie again, to make a proper parallel but Eddie is infected and then manages to get away, and head's home. Then the sister comes to get him and finish the job, but by then they've integrated... mostly. Eddie is still freaking out, but he's not feeling sick anymore. He manages to take down the sister and get away. The only person who he feels he can trust is Anne. HE ends up stumbling into her apartment and collapses. Luckily Dan is there and manages to get him stabilized.

There's an internal dream sequence or something in which Venom and Eddie chat and we learn more about Venom's origin in this universe. The symbiotes were created by the sith to empower their soldiers, way back when. Except the technology was lost. Palpatine has been experimenting but so far the symbiotes have just been pits of hunger. Very good for disposal, but not for the weapons that Palpatine wanted. 

Except now that Eddie has survived integration and killed one of Palpatine's hands/inquisitors. Palpatine is even more interested in him. The emperor sends more of his agents out to capture Eddie with the order to bring him back alive. Eddie and Venom try to fight them off but they're still not working together properly and end up getting captured.

Now unlike in the movie Palpatine wants to keep Eddie and Venom together, provided they are working for him. He gives them the ultimatum of work for me or die. Eddie starts asking questions because at this point he's seen enough to put two and two together and get four. He can figure out that the JEdi thing was just to get rid of the opposition. He can also figure out that Bail was talking at cross purposes and that if he doesn't go along with this, not only he, but Anne and Dan will be in danger as well.

Eddie doesn't like being forced into a corner, and neither does Venom. They agree to the deal, but both of them are just waiting for the opportunity to kill Palpatine. 

One benefit of the symbiote: Palpatine can't read Eddie's mind. Since Venom was made from the dark side he has certain powers, and one of them in shielding, so that he could  (potentially) attack other sith on his master's behalf. 

Palpatine promises that Eddie will be rewarded if he does well. He might not even realize that Venom is sentient. 

Later Venom sneaks into Bail Organa's senatorial chambers and for a minute the reader thinks Palpatine sent him. Bail grabs a hidden blaster and shoots at Venom, but Venom brushes it off.... Only he doesn't attack... Eventually Bail asks who he is and why he's there. Venom produces the data stick that he'd collected all his evidence on and gives it to Bail. He says that he will send more when he can., then Venom turns and starts towards the exit. 

Bail calls after him, asking what he should call him, and they say the "We are Venom" line before fading into the dark.

If this were a movie that would be the end scene possibly with Venom streaking off across the city. I imagine Eddie eventually works with Bail to get Anne and Dan off Coricant and to Safety. He also continues to pass information to the resistance. At some point Venom works beside Vader and so on. There's plenty of potential for more/sequels...

 

 


End file.
